1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip for an umbrella cane or a walking stick, with a hollow shaft and a hemispherical free end section.
2. Discussion of the Background
Grips for umbrellas or walking sticks of this type are known for example in the area of advertising articles, in which the free end section carries an ornamental or commonplace article. Thus the grip is either rigid or attached pivotally through 90.degree. on the umbrella or walking stick. The purpose of the ornamental or commonplace article is to impart to the umbrella or walking stick either an extraordinary appearance, in which the ornamental or commonplace article is for example either coloured, or in order to impart to it a certain additional function, for example incorporates a compass or a radio. In addition, the hemispherical end section provides the grip with better and more reliable handling.
There is for example known from EP 0 583 761 A1 a handle for an umbrella or a walking stick of the type already mentioned, in which the ornamental article is a hemispherical cap which may be coloured.
There is known from FR 770 921 an umbrella handle with a shaft and a thickened end section forming the free end of the umbrella, which has a trough-like seat for receiving an ornamental article in the form of a glass lens.